


Kiss and Make Up

by the_morgue



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spock, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orders, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn, Prompt Fic, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: Prompt:  Spock likes to be bossed and pushed around, then for Leonard to make it up to him with little kisses everywhere. That's why Spock picks fights.  I wrote this with the original series in mind, however it can fit in either universe.





	

“ i fail to understand your consistent denial of more logical alternatives, doctor. ” Spock began, waiting until they were behind the the locked door of Mccoy’s office to pause before the man’s desk. sickbay was mostly deserted at the present moment, which gave Spock an efficient excuse to visit the Georgian during shift. “ I believe such ideas have the potential to increase productivity in the department by at least five percent. ” 

Mccoy had been on his way to the comfort of his chair, however ears immediately prick at the comment regarding his department’s efficiency. “ Now wait just a minute ! ” anger flared, and Spock was pleased to say the least. Of course he attempted to keep it under wraps, an eyebrow simply raised as he observed 

The man turns back to face him promptly, finger jabbing in his direction as their bodies become closer. “ Where the hell do you get off tryin’ to tell me how to run my department ? ” Spock picks up strength in the other’s accent, although he takes his momentary silence as an opportunity to rile the other up. Hopefully this wouldn’t give away his intentions too easily. 

“ Well, I simply observed ── ” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before Mccoy cuts him off, a hand snapping to his shoulder. 

“ Then stop observing. ” 

Both men remained quiet for a handful of moments, Spock’s eyebrows quirking in almost a dare of sorts. He had already anticipated Leonard’s reaction, which made his next move the most important. 

Manipulating the Doctor was not a difficult task at times, which the Vulcan was increasingly grateful for. 

Spock could feel his breath ghosting along the freshly shaved skin of his jaw, simply allowing his chin to dip. 

( Something that Mccoy certainly did not overlook. ) 

“ You realize doctor, had sickbay been as efficient as possible you would not have dropped in percentage on your last report. ”

The doctor’s own eyebrows furrow in slight confusion, however eyes quickly begin to drag along his form. Spock refrains from giving specific data, as he suspected that may provide too much provocation. 

“ Shut up, you blasted Vulcan! ” Spock can tell the doctor is too enraged to use his usual quick wit, however it didn’t stop him from pushing his back against the nearest wall. 

And while neither man speak, Leonard is quick to apply pressure to his shoulders whilst driving a knee between slightly parted legs. “y’know, I think it’s time I start telling you what to do. ” Mccoy growls, and Spock’s pupils dilate considerably. “ ── if that’s the kinda game we’re playin’ ” 

he’s achieved the level of frustration required, obviously. 

Now of course, the Vulcan knew Leonard couldn’t truly force him that far. He had quickly submitted to the indirect order of harsh shoves despite. 

Fierce loyalty was in his blood, after all 

Quickly the next command follows, dark eyes peering up in order to achieve eye contact. “ Undress me. ” 

Mild anger resided behind Mccoy’s expression, although determination and lust were quickly replacing it now that Spock had settled on his knees. It caused a warmth to spread over Spock’s midsection, long fingers reaching down to remove the man’s shoes and socks once gained access. It seemed the next step was reaching for the button, unhooking to allow the pants to give way slightly. 

The doctor had caught on to what Spock obviously sprinted to. Sure, their banter was quite normal. however now that the two of them were more comfortable with each other, it usually ended in submission from his counterpart once resulting in a particularly spirited reaction. Once egged on however, something began to smell a bit too fishy for the medical officer. 

He wouldn’t let Spock know that. Not until he’s had his fun, as obliging was no skin off his own back. Frankly, Mccoy relished in dominating the other man. That was apparent in his body language whilst fingers tugged somewhat urgently on his fly. It gave way, which causes thick fingers to fly into that smooth head of hair in anticipation. 

He was hard. Spock could not only smell the sensation of a human erection, but could see the subtle outline as hands tug at the legs of Mccoy’s trousers. It causes a thick swallow to pass along the contours of his throat. 

“ keep going, now. ” The doctor urged, which once again causes brown orbs to shoot upwards before index’s were jammed into the waistband of blue briefs. He lived for the subtle shifts in Mccoy’s breathing as fabric slides over such sensitive areas, pooling both pieces of fabric at the ankles so that they could be fully discarded. 

 

This invited a harsher tug at disheveled hair, sending spock backwards slightly so that he became forced to rest on the palms of restless hands. When the doctor found a lack of room there, he bent to pull him a few inches forward. 

His back could not help but arch, finding that Mccoy was manipulating his neck to take the same form. A slightly pained sound escapes the depths of his throat, however there isn’t much time to argue as another sharp lick of the doctor’s tongue forces him to grip at his own ankles. ( it’s to keep from squirming too much, as Leonard later explained. ) 

Now all he could do was stay quiet. Mccoy steps forward so that his knees rested between either foot, the hot scent of human essence and musk becoming increasingly overwhelming. His own penis is unsheathed, natural lubricant leaking steadily as it bulges & more-less ruins the pants he wore. 

Truly he was on display now, and relishing in the experience. 

The sight caused Leonard to stiffen where he stood. The expression upon his face is completely wiped away, paleness overtaking him as blue eyes take in the Vucan’s entirety. The flushing green of his ears and neck, the mussed hair, the wetness that overtook the overall scent of the room. 

Either hand was placed upon naked hips, a breath drawing inward as he makes a decision. “ I want your shirt off. ” he moves his fingers in a dismissive motion, having to look away for a moment as Spock’s form rises with lips just shy of meeting the sensitive skin. Blue and subsequently black fabric is shed to reveal the matted chest hair beneath. 

“ now go back to what you were doin’. ” he mumbles, watching as the hybrid resumes his previous position almost to the letter. “ jesus christ. ” The doctor cannot help but utter, swallowing as he moves forward to grasp Spock’s hair once more. “ now open up for me spock ── that’s it. ” words release in a heavy drawl, propping himself against the wall as he thrusts unceremoniously into the Vulcan’s mouth. The sight of his head pushing past smooth lips makes Leonard weak at the knees, after the longing moments he stood there before.

And Spock certainly did not have trouble complying. There was a hunger in his eyes that became further expressed in a throaty growl. He could not move around the human member due to the position he found himself in, strategically keeping the pace at the other’s discretion. He does push his boundaries slightly, attempting to lower his head to no avail. 

Mccoy was now free to abuse the back of Spock’s throat, blinded by reddening lips and the continued flushing of not only the face - but the chest as well. The inhuman parts of Spock seemed to be the most intoxicating to Leonard, which sometimes confuses him to no possible end.

But he could assess his thoughts later on, too wrapped up in the moment to let himself get carried away. He needed more of a distraction, cock stroking in & out of Spock’s throat suddenly overwhelming him. “ Lemme hear you Spock. ” he mumbles, pads of his fingers pressing into the back of his skull. When he still heard nothing, the grip tightened. it elicits a mewl from the vulcan’s throat, and leonard growls. “ Alright now give me more. ” he orders, to which the other responds with a string of suppressed noises ── activating his gag reflex as the man continues thrusting.

“ Good.. ” Mccoy mutters, the noises causing his hips to stutter. Drool even begins to filter from the corner of Spock’s lips, and he just looked so damned beautiful like this. Undeniable to the Doctor’s eyes, he simply looks down at the sight before him as a familiar heat begins to stir in the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck.. ” he grumbles, a string of curses continuing as the Spock attempts to swallow around Leonard’s cock with every few curious strokes. It’s a desperate motion the man is making, working his mouth and tugging on hair until his orgasm in spent across the Vulcan’s tongue. 

But when he assumes it’s over, the mouth begins to vacate ── to which Mccoy simply thrusts back in. “ Ah, ah… not yet. ” He needs a moment, hips rocking into that smooth throat when he feels Spock swallow his come. It causes a tremor in the doctor’s thighs, which allows for him to slip from the other with a gentle sigh. 

Spock remains in the position however, afraid to disobey quite yet. He looks up at the doctor expectedly, to which he receives a light giggle. “ At ease, darlin’. ” he smiles, watching as he unravels and stands with a shakiness that Leonard figured was from the overwhelming bulge still weeping within their confines. 

So he steps forward, wrapping an arm around the other’s neck whilst rocking upward in order to press a gentle kiss upon those lips. They held his essence on them, which makes Mccoy shudder as his opposite palm presses against Spock’s crotch. “ Leonard.. ” he whispers, so damned pent up that the lips trailing gently along his jawline causes him to whimper - hand causing his own arms to curl around Leonard’s body. 

“ Shh… ” Leonard mumbles, stroking the back of Spock’s neck as he rocks his palm against the wet outline of his pants. As he does this, lips continue to roam. Peppering the hybrid in pampered little kisses, attempting to soothe him through the shuddering orgasm that came quite easily from the strained friction. 

Foreheads bump together, Spock’s eyes closed as he breathes and shudders within his lover’s grasp. “ I believe… i enjoy having you tell me what to do. ” He mumbles, and in turn the doctor connects their lips into one more lingering kiss. 

“ Don’t worry. I wont tell Jim ya’ just said that. ”


End file.
